


Oh Snap! A porny comic parody.

by RamLama



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamLama/pseuds/RamLama
Summary: Why kill off half the population of the universe when there's a much, much gayer option? Very much a WIP (example: character designs are inconsistent, since I hammer them out as I go along and revise before I ink).





	Oh Snap! A porny comic parody.




End file.
